Absolute Control XxXInsanityXAirgodXxX Style
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: My take on Absolute Control by Prompt Master. Take a look and see for yourself. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Red eyes glowed in the darkness of the sewers. Nothing could be heard except for the faint, yet steady heartbeat that echoed through the halls.

He watched as the eyes approached him, and gave a hate filled, predatory smile. He kneeled before the eyes…

_Soon…_

_Soon my child, you will rise._

_Soon you will have…_

The eyes flashed malevolently.

_**CONTROL!**_

Naruto jolted awake.

'_Kyuubi_,' Naruto was panting heavily and could see that he was visibly shaking. He closed his eyes and began to calm.

'I can't show any weakness. I must be the strongest out there', he thought to himself, '_and in here_'.

It seemed to him that even though he had been able to fully master the Kitsune's Youki, he would still get these dreams filled with with a… lusty malevolence. If he let that damn fox take even a small semblance of control, he would be done for. For even though he could severe **it's** chakra, it would be completely against the will of the biju.

'This has gone on too long!' He thought angrily. 'Time to deal with this.'

He felt the familiar half-chill of entering his own mind. before him stood the fox. In all its nine hundred foot glory. But instead of a cage holding it back, it now wore a collar.

"Alright, Kyuubi, what do you want."

The fox played innocent. "**What, moi, I haven't ben doing anything since you little fucktard stole all my chakra."**

Naruto twitched. Without all of its chakra, the kyuubi could no longer just hurl promises of pain and suffering like it was used to. And so instead, it had begun to rely on the sharp wit that every kitsune was famous for. "Save it Fox, I know you have been screwing with my dreams, so what do you want."

Kyuubi got up and stretched. "**Well kit, because I am just so bored in here, I decided to give you a little… gift. There is nothing really for me to do anymore, because I have been drained of all my power. Since I already receive your sensory input, and I will be dying when you do, I want to make a lasting impression.**"

Naruto blinked. There was a lot of things he was expecting but this was not it. His eyes narrowed. "Alright, I'll bite, what does this gift entail?"

In addition to the Fox's eyes, you could now also see a a toothy white smile, all of its killer intent backing it up. "**I will be giving you **_**Control**_**.**"

Naruto didn't flinch. "Oh? What type of weak power could you offer me in your pitiful state?"

Kyuubi's grin seemed to widen. "**Child, this power should not be treated lightly. That being said, it is the most fun you will ever have. I believe you remember the Hyuuga girl?**"

Naruto remained stoic.

"**That girl had an enormous crush on you for the longest time. Even though you know her ****feelings for her now, there are still hundreds of girls out there that might just act the same way. Naruto… this will allow you to take **_**Control**_**. **_**Control **_**of everything. You can **_**Control **_**everyone around, barring those with a larger chakra supply than yours. Mind, body, soul, and even **_**time **_**will bend to your will with this ability. And all with a single thought. And the fun part is, they don't even have to be willing. You can override the thoughts to their bodies, and simply keep them as helpless little puppets, with you as the master puppeteer."**

Naruto's own smile seemed to become darker and darker as Kyuubi's monologue continued. Underneath his happy exterior, a darker, burning hatred for the world had lurked, unable to take revenge due to the repercussions. But this… _this_ would solve all his problems.

"How about you show me exactly what you mean Fox?"

Kyuubi began to laugh. "**Gladly.**"

A projection came to life.

Haruno Sakura was just finishing up her rounds at the shinobi hospital. It was a long day and she was ready for a nice shower and a night of sleep. A quick sprint and she was home. But… something felt… _wrong_.

'No it must be nothing.' She shook her head as though she was clearing some cobwebs and entered the apartment. Heading into the shower, she quickly stripped off her clothes and stepped under the steaming shower head.

'Aaaahh,' Sakura moaned. 'Sweet relaxation'

She didn't notice her discarded clothing fading into nothingness.

'_I need to take more breaks like this,_' she thought to herself as she began to rub her breasts.

'They seem more sensitive…' she though looking down at her pert B cup breasts, only for her eyes to widen in shock. "They're growing!"

Indeed, her rather flat chest was expanding rapidly, going from B to C to... G?

'Did they just jump four cups?' her breathing becoming more and more ragged. As the sped of growth began to decline, she was suddenly aware of another tingling sensation, in her nether regions.

'Nooooo…uh…Oooooooh" Sakura's pleas for ending quickly became moans and whimpers as her ass began to swell, sensitivity to pleasure going up with it.

The shower seemed to stop on its own and Sakura was left lost in pleasure, cumming several times. She tried to finger herself to her _Sasuke-kun_, she really did, but his face was becoming a distant dream. Jet-black raven hair becoming spiky blond, black eyes becoming a dreamy ocean blue.

'What? NO! Naruto can't be the man of my dreams! I wouldn't ever let him…put his cock in my pussy. _**Sakura you're losing. **_And putting his hands all over me… completely dominating me.

She reached her first climax to "NARUTO-SAMA!" And her second and eventually her tenth. Finally, jelly legged, she pulled herself out out the tub and into the hallway.

"Wait, where am I?" For some reason, she suddenly felt shy and insecure. As she began to think, she realized. '_This… This is Naruto-Sama's apartment._' Now unconsciously referring to him as her master, her brain rewrote itself to accommodate for her sexual tension.

'_Naruto-sama must be asleep. Sakura-chan needs to be a good slave for Naruto-sama. Sakura-chan will kneel at Naruto-sama's bed until Naruto-sama wakes up…_'

Kyuubi grinned."**Well kit, have you made-up your mind?**"

Naruto was battling with a raging hard-on. "This seems very… lifelike. Is she actually kneeling by my bedroom door, with G sized tits and a huge juicy ass waiting for me to fuck her, or is it just one of your fucked up fantasies?"

Kyuubi barked out a laugh, "**Silly Naruto, didn't you know this is both? This is for real. Accept, and you will have a willing fuck bunny until the day she dies. Deny and she finds herself at home in bed commando with a dildo in all of her holes, still staying a submissive little whimpering bitch."**

Naruto's grin matched Kyuubi's predatory one. "Well fox, if she has given herself up to me, who am I to turn her away? Alright Kyuubi, I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was waiting patiently for her Naruto-sama right outside his bedroom door.

It didn't take long for her to hear a voice. "Get in here, Sakura." The voice made it sound like it was a demand. "Open the door, and get the fuck in here!" Sakura did so, and kneeled in front of him.

"Has Sakura-chan displeased you?" Sakura sounded guilty. Naruto noticed, and smirked. "Yes, you have. You have masturbated."

"Sakura-chan will not masturbate again. Sakura-chan must be punished." Sakura was pleading. Naruto's smirk got wider.

"And I intend to. Not just for the masturbation, though. For every time you hit me to date, and every time you have ever insulted me." Sakura's breasts went from the G-cup down to an A-cup.

"M-master?"

"You have highly displeased me. You liked your new look, so I took it away. You must earn them back. What better way to do that than following my orders?" Naruto told her in a firm tone.

"What must I do?" Naruto's smirk got even wider, if that were possible.

"First, what's in the bag?"

"Every type of Sex toy imaginable. Sakura-chan also included a few pairs of Handcuffs for torture, should you wish to use them." Sakura replied.

"Stop referring to yourself in the third person. It's annoying." Naruto said.

"Yes, Master."

"Now, get the vibrating beads out, and stick them up your own ass."

"How many, master?"

"How many did you bring?"

"50, master."

Naruto's smirk went from about to split his face in half, to going into the hairline. "All of them go in there, and then you tape them in, after setting them on full power."

Sakura did as she was told, it took a while to get them all in without any falling out, almost 10 minutes. "Too slow. Get down, and suck. You are not allowed to cum until I give you permission, though I will not stop you from doing so."

Sakura nodded, as she started to suck on his massive 12 inch dick. She was holding herself back from cumming as much as she possibly could. He cummed with a grunt. "Not one drop gets out of your mouth. You are to swallow it all." Sakura did as she was told, immediately covering her mouth to prevent any of it from escaping.

Naruto had a sadistic smile on his face. He went over to the bag, and found a lot more than he thought of. He pulled out the gags. He picked one out and shoved it down her throat. He got the whip from the bag and walked over to her. "Bend over the bed. You are going to count out each one. If you lose count, the count restarts. You will be getting 50. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded, being as she couldn't speak, and did as she was told. He sent the whip to her ass. "One!" She cried. "Two!" He had managed to hit her 48 times before she said 48 on the 49th hit. "You messed up. Start over!"

This time, he had reinforced the hits with the Youki he gained from the Kyuubi. She squealed each time. If not for all the barriers in his room, the entire village would be awake right now. She managed to get to 50 correctly. Being as she got hit in the same exact spot each time, all 99 of them, she was extremely sore, and since it was right on her clit, she had come close to orgasm. She held it back as badly as she could.

She was trying desperately not to cum, no matter how hard her body wanted to. She was fighting a losing battle there, but she held fast. She knew that her master wanted her to hold it in.

"Now that I'm done with the whip... You're getting part of your breasts back." They then grew from the A-cup, up to a D-cup. "And now you are going to fondle both of them, while keeping yourself from cumming, if you please me even further, they will get bigger." Sakura nodded, starting to do so, completely bare.

At that point her mind was in a haze, she couldn't hold it back much longer. Naruto still had the sadistic smirk on his face. "Now release that seal protecting you from pregnancy."

"I-it w-w-was n-n-never t-t-t-h-here." Sakura said, causing his smirk to get even wider. "I am going to cum in your pussy 10 times. On the one right after that, you let it all go. All of the built up pleasure, will be released at that exact point. Understand?"

Sakura nodded. He thrusted into her hard and fast. She was milking him of his seed several times. Thanks to the Youki he put in his dick, his erection wasn't lost, and she would continue to milk his dick, of his seed. After 10 loads were shot, she was basically drunk on her pleasure. He added extra Youki into his next thrust, sending at least 5 times as much Cum into her pussy, and, as told, she released everything she had held the entire time she was told.

"That... was... good." Naruto got out.

Sakura was about ready to faint. "Must... stay... awake... must... pleasure... master..."

Naruto stared her in the face. His smirk not once leaving her face. "You will sleep with my dick in your pussy, the vibrating beads in your ass, while your body continues to milk me of my unlimited supply of Youki-based cum."

"Yes... Master..." Sakura promptly fainted. Doing as she was told.

Over the course of the night, Naruto had driven her to Orgasm over 40 times, while he himself cummed an equal number of times. The sun came up 10 hours after they both started. It was almost 7:30 AM at that point, and they were still cumming, the vibrating beads in her ass, still on full blast, using her Chakra as a power source now.

It wasn't until 8:15 AM that they woke up. At that point, They had cum too many times for them to count, and they were both sore... Well, Naruto woke up. Sakura was still asleep, not able to do anything, being exhausted. He noticed that the moment he removed his dick from her pussy, she didn't wake up. She looked so peaceful, but he knew otherwise. She was bound to be pregnant, and that wouldn't bode well for him.

_'I wonder who's next on my list... Kyuubi, any ideas? I want to save Hinata for later.'_

"_**Why not now? Surely you aren't going soft on me... are you?"**_

_'Not by a longshot. I'm saving the best for last, so to speak.'_

"_**You call the Hyuuga girl the best?"**_

_'Not quite, but the only one I would want to fuck more than her is dead.'_

"_**Ah... You want to fuck a dead bitch. Who would that be?"**_

_'Kushina Uzumaki. My mother.'_

"_**OH MY FUCKING GOD!"**_

_'You rang?'_

"_**If you want to fuck her, just make something that she could use as a body, and I can transfer her Chakra, or what's left of it, into said object, and you could fuck her all you want!"**_

_'Then that's what I'll do after I fuck Hinata. Wait, what about Ino Yamanaka? She was Sasuke's fangirl, as well. Not to mention I absolutely hated the fangirl screech back at the academy.'_

"_**Let's see... What other options are there?"**_

_'Well, Ino, Tenten, Kurenai Yuuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Shizune and Tsunade from Konoha. I was wondering what it would be like to Fuck 2 different Kage, and being as the Mizukage is also female, I could do her. Then there's also Temari, who is Gaara's sister, in Suna. After all of them are fucked, Hinata is next, and then I'm going to fuck my own mother, though she'll never know it.'_

Sakura was starting to stir. _'Looks like my first bitch is waking up.'_

"_**Seems to me like she's actually still fucking you in her dreams. The little slut."**_

_'Well, who am I to disapprove of that? Also, is there a way to destroy the fetus inside of her at this point?'_

"_**Taken care of."**_

_'Got it. Although, when it gets to Hinata, she's going to remain Pregnant. Same with the Mizukage. Gotta have some form of children right?'_

"_**You are so devious. I'm beginning to like the fact I gave you this power."**_

_'No kidding. I think I'm taking after you there.'_

"_**Not quite. You're not at my level just yet. I will admit you're close, but something like this, I would easily say is a good thing."**_

Sakura opened her eyes. "Master..."

"Get up, slut." Naruto commanded. Sakura shot up, in pain, vibrators still in her ass.

"What next, Master?"

"Shit out all of the Vibrators in front of me. You are not to remove the tape or the plug with your hands, either." She nodded, and did the best she could. It took her 8 minutes to do all of that.

_'She got them out faster than she did getting them in. Good, but not good enough.'_ Naruto thought.

"Master?" Sakura asked.

"From now on, in private, you are to call me Master. In public, or around others, unless I say otherwise, I am to be called Naruto. Understand?" A nod. "Also, unless I say otherwise, no one is to know what we do here. If anyone asks why you were here last night, you will say you needed help with something and passed out here."

"Yes, Master." Sakura said.

"Head back to your own apartment, and get ready. We have a team meeting soon, so get the scent of Sex off of you. That way, we don't end up getting suspicious to others. Now get moving... Sakura."

Sakura nodded, and left. _'That was a fun night. My dick is hurting, though. Oh well. I'll get used to it.'_

00000x00000

Chapter End.

Please NOTE: There will be some other than those listed that will be fucked. As to who they are, you'll never know. Some of the ones listed might not be added in. It all depends.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was done with the team meeting, while Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Naruto left the area.

_'Alright, Kyuubi. Tonight, we're getting Ino.'_

Naruto mentally told Sakura not to bother coming over tonight. He could only hope she got the message.

He found Ino, but walked past her. _**"Kit, why didn't you do anything to her now?"**_

_'Because if I did, it would seem suspicious. If we raise suspicions, then we could get caught. That's not something we want. This was to to check to see if she was in the village. She's one that I'm gonna knock up, and whether you destroy the fetus or not, will be up to you. However, things are going to be done differently tonight than last night. First off, it's not going to happen in my apartment, or hers. You'll see when it does happen.'_

"_**Trying to keep me surprised, huh?"**_

_'Bingo.'_

-That night-

Ino woke up from a dream about Shikamaru and Sasuke fighting over her. Then, it suddenly switched to Naruto knocking them both out. "You will obey me."

The suggestion sounded like an order, but it was one she couldn't seem to refuse. _'I must please Naruto-sama.'_ She got out of her bed, and brought some of her favorite sex toys. She left out the window, not bothering to say a word. She went into the Southeast forest, and found Naruto.

"What do you desire, Master?" Ino asked Naruto while on her knees.

"First off, strip bare. No Birth Control Jutsu. You will not have that luxury." Naruto said. Ino nodded, and did as she was told. "What did you bring?"

"My favorite sex toys."

"Oh?"

"Yes, master. I am a bit of a masochist. They mainly cause pain and that brings pleasure." Ino told him.

_'I like this one.'_

"_**You gonna let her use them?"**_

_'No. I have a better idea.'_

"Alright, first off, you are going to put every single piece on you, as it is supposed to. You will hold back any cum, and you are not allowed to masturbate to relieve yourself." Naruto said. "Hold that for an hour, and you might get a reward. Oh, and you will be sucking my dick the entire time. I will not stop you from cumming, but if you do so before an hour passes, you won't get the reward period. Do I make myself clear?"

Ino nodded, and put everything where it was supposed to be. "Shall I turn them all on, Master?"

"Will it make it harder for you to hold on cumming?" A nod. "Proceed. And put it on max." She did so, and it made her give off several moans within seconds. "Now... Suck." He revealed his already erect dick. She moved and started sucking. After an hour, she still had yet to cum. She had almost bit down on his member, only to hold back, thinking it would displease him.

It didn't help that all of her toys was making it close to impossible for her to hold back her orgasm much longer. Naruto found she was having a hard time holding it back. She looked ready to explode any second. He smirked.

"Now, I"m going to lay down, and you're going to ride my dick and wait for me to cum 30 times before you can cum, which will be on the 31st. If you cum before that, your little reward will be less than it would if you do. You are to do everything that would make you want to cum even more and make it hard to do so." Ino nodded weakly, showing she heard him. He got down, and her pussy swallowed his member on the first go.

She moaned somewhat loudly. Luckily for them, Naruto put up all kinds of barriers that will keep them hidden. She was riding him every which way, even going so far as to fondle her breasts. Her mind went blank when he hit 22. It was a battle of pure will for her, all she could do to hold it back. Thankfully, she made it to 30. "One more... cumming!" Naruto yelled.

She cummed too fast, beating him to it. However, she had released more than he did, which was Five times as much as he released into Sakura when he was finished with her. _'How did she keep all that built up? Quite frankly, I'm more than impressed she was able to hold that much back. That was more than Sakura did all through last night. INCLUDING the part we were asleep. How she could do all of that, I don't really know.'_

"_**She is quite the excellent sex partner. I'm a little surprised myself."**_

_'You and me both. You know, I think this little ability you gave me is actually bring us together.'_

"_**Didn't plan it that way."**_

_'Maybe not, but that's what going on.'_

"Master... must... pleasure..." Ino said, obviously too weak to move.

"It took all you had to keep it back, didn't you?" she nodded weakly. "Get up, slut. You are going to go through all of it again, and you will hold it all back once more. This time, you will hold it back for 45. And release on the 46th."

"If... I... must... to... please... I... will..." She said, obviously not of her own mind. Her body wanted to stop, but her mind wouldn't stop until he was pleased. She moved shakily to his member again, and her pussy swallowed it whole once more. Instead of moaning, she collapsed on top of him. Her last words before passing out were, "Continue... until... done... body... not... mov...ing..." She passed out right then and there.

_'Damn. Let's see how she does it this time!'_

She managed to follow up on the order, but instead of cumming on the 46th like she was told, the subconscious held it back until the 72nd one. She had released at least 20 times as much as last time.

_'She really is a good fucker.'_

"_**I see the Yamanaka is not just a good mind fucker, but also a great body fucker."**_

_'No kidding. We'll keep her like this, and continue pumping. I think a good reward for her in this particular juncture is to turn her into a vixen, by your standards.'_

"_**Gladly."** _Kyuubi grinned as the changes made themselves apparent. Her breasts jumped from D-cup to G-cup. Her ass was soft, yet firm. Her body screamed perfection in the male mind.

"_**That's more like it."**_

_'I'll have to agree with you there, Fox. You have good tastes.'_

"_**I thank you."** _Kyuubi replied, with a strangely British Accent. Almost as if Austin Powers himself said it. (A/N: Ah, who am I kidding? If you ever heard AP say "I thank you" you know full well how he said it.)

He fell asleep like that, continuing to pump his seed into her as she continued with orgasm after orgasm. He eventually passed out himself, his still erect member inside of her. Luckily she was in her own apartment, and no one knew exactly where she was.

-the next morning-

It was dawn. Ino stirred first, Naruto not moving, but clearly alive. _'Master is sleeping. Should I continue pleasuring him until he wakes? It seems like a good idea. I am not sure if I am good enough to please him like this, but it is worth a shot.'_

Naruto stirred underneath her, his member moving around inside of her. She knew he was awake. "Master? Are you awake?"

Naruto opened his eyes. "I see you woke up before me. I don't feel you riding my dick."

"I am sorry master. I just woke up myself, and was about to continue where I couldn't last night." Ino stated, about to tear up.

"Then continue. You have pleased me greatly so far, slut." Naruto said. "Let's see if you can continue." Ino nodded, and began riding his dick every which way, a little faster than before. She was fondling her enhanced breasts, though she didn't realize they were bigger than before, doing everything she can to make her want to cum, but holding it back as long as she possibly could.

He managed to cum 50 times, and she didn't cum once. "Why didn't you cum yet, slut?"

"I...am...waiting...for...to...explode..." Ino said, giving off enough of a hint that she was doing everything she could to do so, but holding it back as long as she could. Naruto decided to help out this time. Something he didn't do last time. He moved himself deeper inside of her, using Youki to increase the size of his member twofold. This made it easier for her to milk his massive dick of the insane amount of his seed. However, it made it harder for her to hold back her own.

"More... ple...ase..." She managed to get out. Naruto smirked at that. His made it grow even more, and started pushing it in even further. In managed to go into the Fallopian tube, it didn't take more than 2 minutes for her to cum after that. He managed to cum at just the right time.

They were both panting. "You really are good, slut." He gave his final orders which were similar to Sakura's. "Is that clear?"

"Yes... Naruto." Ino told him. Naruto grinned evilly. _'This just gets better and better.'_

"Get going, and get the scent of sex off of you before meeting with your team." Naruto told her. She nodded, and went out.

Naruto went out in an Orange flash.

-with Tsunade-

_'Why do I feel like something bad's going to happen?'_ Tsunade thought. _'And why do I feel that Naruto is the cause of it?'_


	4. Sorry!

I'm sorry to inform you but this story is hereby DISCONTINUED!

There is reason for this, and if you wish to find out what they were, then head to my profile as the reasoning is there.

**Once again, THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED!**


End file.
